The present invention relates to an applicator and method for applying a film of oil to a strip of metal.
In processing of metal strips, such as in the cold rolling of a strip of metal, an oil film is applied to the strip to protect the surface thereof against corrosion and rust. Various systems have been proposed for applying such a film of oil which include systems that spray a film of oil on the strip of metal or the use of transfer rolls that are coated with oil that transfer the oil to the strip of metal by contact of the transfer roll with the strip of metal moving past the transfer roll. Problems exist in connection with both such systems in assuring that the film of oil is applied uniformly to the strip of metal and that any excess oil, which may be applied to the strip of metal, is contained and collected so as to prevent splashing of oil on surrounding equipment or personnel.
Examples of equipment previously proposed for applying a film of oil to a sheet or strip of metal are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,870,737, 3,416,489 and 3,710,469, the contents of said patents incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,737 describes the use of hollow rollers with felt-like washers, or other porous substance, on the periphery to apply oil to a sheet passing between two opposed rollers. Oil is fed to a roller internal hollow chamber and is forced through a spongeous cover on the roller to be released by contact with the metal sheet or strip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,489, on the other hand, shows application of oil to an application roller by spraying oil onto a felt cover on the roller and transferring the applied oil to a sheet of material passing in contact with the felt cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,469 shows an oiling roller that has a hollow arbor with spiral grooves in the surface and a non-woven fibrous elastic porous pad over the arbor, where oil is charged to the hollow arbor and passes outwardly through the pad for transfer to a metal sheet passing in contact with the pad.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for applying a film of oil to a strip of metal whereby excess oil which may be applied to a spongy applicator roller is removed and collected so as to prevent spreading or splashing of the oil due to centrifugal forces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for applying a film of oil to a strip of metal such that any excess oil which may be applied to the strip is removed and collected.